Official Nintendo Magazine 50
The 50th issue (Christmas 2009) of the Official Nintendo Magazine was released on May 20, 2009. It came with a 2010 calendar. It has the first review of The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks inside. Features *Warren Spector interview *Back in Black - a look at the black Wii *News on the use of the DS in schools. *DSi XL information *Kevin Short interview - scriptwriter for James Cameron's Avatar: The Game *Talk with Anthony Davidson (Brawn GP test driver) and David Croft (F1 commentator) on F1 2009 and a guide to racing on Silverstone. *Interview with Shigeru Miyamoto *ONM's 50 greatest Nintendo Moments *A Moue's Tale - A look back on twenty years of Disney gaming. *The Making Of... Metroid Prime Trilogy *Game Guide: New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Game Guide: Muramasa: The Demon Blade ONM's Top Ten ONM Covers #''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 17) #''Scribblenauts'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 46) #''Facebreaker'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 30) #''Excite Truck'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 13) #''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 21) #''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 02) #''Rabbids Go Home'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 42) #''No More Heroes'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 25) #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 24) #''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (Official Nintendo Magazine 47) Wii - ONM's Top Five... War Games #''Call of Duty: World at War'' #''Battalion Wars 2'' #''Medal of Honor Heroes 2'' #''Call of Duty 3:'' #''[[Brothers in Arms: Double Time'' DS - ONM's Top Five... Pick-up-and-play Games #''WarioWare: Touched!'' #''Rhythm Paradise'' #''Zoo Keeper'' #''Elite Beat Agents'' #''Tetris DS'' Virtual Console - ONM's Top Five... Forgotten Heroes #''ToeJam & Earl'' #''Earthworm Jim'' #''Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle'' #''Ecco the Dolphin'' #''Ristar'' ONM's Top 50 Nintendo Moments 50 - Out First Cartoon - Flipnote Studio, DSi - Producing your first cartoon. 49 - You Nose It - WarioWare Inc, GBA - the Gold Digger mini game. 48 - Child's Play - Super Ghouls 'N' Ghosts, SNES - When the evil magician appears in a trasure chest and turns you into a baby. 47 - The Sub-Pop - Super Mario Land, Game Boy - The games two shoot 'em up stages, the best being World 2-3. 46 - Trench Warfare - Star Wars: Rogue Leader, GameCube - The superb looking Death Star level. 45 - Pikmin Genocide - Pikmin, Gamecube - When you accidentally guide your Pikmin to their death. 44 - ULTRAAAAA! ULTRAAAAA! - Killer Instince, SNES - When you get a combo of 100 hits, the announcer yells "ULTRAAAAA! ULTRAAAAA!" 43 - The Write Idea - The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, DS - Being able to use the touch screen to write on the map. 42 - Praying Mantis - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, GameCube - When Psycho Mantis reads your mind by telling you which game you have been playing using your memory card. 41 - Good Vs Evil - Scribblenauts, DS - Pitting God against the Devil, especially when the Devil wins. 40 - Ferris Wheel's Day Off - Professor Layton and the Curious Village, DS - When Layton and Luke explore St Mystere's abandoned funfair, when a ferris wheel hurtles towards them. 39 - Direct Hit! - Mario Kart Wii, Wii - Hitting someone with a green shell. 38 - Mission Impossible - Mega Man 2 - Once you've beaten every boss and go to Willy's castle and have to fight more bosses. 37 - Switching Dimensions - Super Paper Mario, Wii - The ability to switch from 2D to 3D. 36 - Catch Our Drift? - Metroid Prime, GameCube - The beauty of Phendrana Drifts. 35 - In A Spin - Super Castlevania IV, SNES - The rotating rooms which spun 90 degrees using Mode 7. 34 - The Four, The Merrier - New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Wii - A four player Mario game. 33 - Give Us A Wave - Wave Race 64, N64 - The wave physics used in the game. 32 - In A Blast - Tetris, Game Boy - The ending to Game B mode where a space shuttle blasts into space. 31 - What A Headache - Super Probotector, SNES - End of level 3, where a alien skeleton appears through a hanger door, then when he is defeated and his head gets cut. 30 - Speed Kills - F-Zero X, N64 - Death Race mode and the spin move. 29 - Banjo Hoedown - Banjo-Kazooie, N64 - The intro video. 28 - Anju Know What Else? - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, N64 - The side mission where you unite two lovers, and the touching reunion scene after the three days of work. 27 - Memory Wipe - Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, GameCube - When the game tries to make you feel you are going crazy by making files appear on screen, your characters head falling off, pretending the controller has been unplugged and when it pretends to wipe your memory card. 26 - Hogging The Limelight - Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wii - Seeing Sonic appear just before the final boss in the Subspace Emissary mode. 25 - A Cut Above - Wii Sports Resort, Wii - Showdown mode. 24 - Blooming Marvellous - Okami, Wii - The graphics. 23 - Meet Mr Sackhead - Resident Evil 4, GameCube - When Leon approaches the village and hides in a derelict house, and hears the sound of a chainsaw. 22 - Ready to Rumble - Lylat Wars, N64 - The Rumble Pak. 21 - Warm Fuzzy Feeling - Yoshi's Island, SNES - World 1-7 "Touch Fuzzy Get Dizzy" where when Yoshi touched one of the Fuzzies, he appears to be drunk. 20 - Open & Shut Case - Another Code, DS - When Ashley needs to stamp for her scrapbook, all you have to do is close the DS. 19 - Taking Flight - Super Mario Bros. 3, NES - When Mario became raccoon Mario. 18 - Paying Off Your Mortgage - Animal Crossing, GameCube - When you do everything to pay your mortgage, then Tom Nook makes your house bigger and then asks for more money. 17 - Might As Well Face It - Pilotwings 64, N64 - Mario on Mount Rushmore, and then when you shoot at him, he turns into Wario. 16 - Dying Young - Super Metroid, SNES - When the game starts with a fight with Ridley. 15 - Catching 'Em All - Pokémon Red and Blue, Game Boy - When you try and catch Mewtwo, as you knew he was the best. 14 - Dropping One Off - GoldenEye 007, N64 - At the start of the Facility level when in the air ducts and have a shot on a soldier on the toilet. 13 - It Was All A Dream - Super Mario Bros. 2, NES - The ending when it was all a dream. 12 - A 'Cut Above - Super Mario Kart, SNES - The feather, which let you perform huge jumps and could be used for short-cuts. 11 - Going In A Tailspin - Super Mario 64, N64 - The boss battle where you spin him around by the tail using the analogue stick. 10 - Gusty Gushing - Super Mario Galaxy, Wii - The orchestral music, favorite being the Gusty Garden theme. 9 - Come To The Dark Side - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, SNES - When you realized the game was bigger then you thought, then even bigger. 8 - Dog-Gone It Duck Hunt, NES - When the dog gets your ducks, and when he points and laughs once you miss. 7 - Ha Dou Ken! - Street Fighter II, SNES - When you finally nailed Ryu's fireball. 6 - In The Swing - Wii Sports, Wii - The first time you played Wii Sports tennis. 5 - Superstar - Super Mario World, SNES - When completing the last of eight super-hard levels, where coins spell out "YOU ARE A SUPER PLAYER". 4 - The Fox And The Sound - Starwing, SNES - Use of the Super FX chip, which made it look like a huge spaceship appeared on screen. 3 - Grounds For Entertianment - Super Mario 64, N64 - The fun you had running around Peach's Castle, before even starting the game. 2 - The Time Of Your Life - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, N64 - The sequence when you step outside after seven years and see Hyrule destroyed and zombie Redeads everywhere. 1 - Well, It Beats Walking - Super Mario Bros., NES - World 1-2 when finding the warp zone, when you rode one of the platforms to the top and leapt onto the level's roof and scrolled along the until the words "Welcome To Warp Zone" appeared, knowing Nintendo called their bluff and knew they would be curious enough to explore it, letting you skip ahead worlds. ...And the 10 Worst 10 - Kid Icarus - If you fall, you're dead. 9 - Guitar Hero 5 - Do You Feel Like We Do? 14 minutes, with long moments where you do nothing. 8 - Sonic Unleashed - The werewolf sections. 7 - Super Mario Galaxy - The level where you defeat Bouldergeist without losing one life. 6 - Superman 64 - The whole game. 5 - Need for Speed: Undercover - The terrible Wii port, where cars and trucks appear out of nowhere. 4 - Bomberman - When you pin yourself against the wall at the start of the level. 3 - Metroid Prime 2 - If you aren't stocked up on health when meeting the Bomb Guardian, and saving the game before hand - meaning having to restart the game. 2 - WWE No Mercy - The bug which deleted your save every time you turned it on. 1 - Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels - World 3-1 when you springboard over the flagpole and into a warp pipe back to World 1-1. Previews *Epic Mickey *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game *Samurai Warriors 3 *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories *Lost in Shadow Reviews Category:Official Nintendo Magazine